Camping With the Cullens
by MusicMuse98
Summary: Renesmee is 3 but physically 13 and she class goes on an overnight camping trip with her class. Everyone wants to Chaperone. What will happen with the Cullens at camp?


Camping with the Cullens

a/n this is my first Fan Fiction so here goes nothing. Renesmee is 3 but physically 13 and her class goes on an overnight camping trip with her class. She asks her Aunt Rose to be her cabin's chaperone but the rest of the Cullens also want to join in on the chaperoning. What will happen with all the Cullens let loose in a camp? No Jacob or werewolves

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 1: Half Moon Lake

Renesmee POV

"Okay everyone, the reason that we have called this meeting today is to inform you about a trip our entire school will be going on. We will go in teams. Our team is going to go last which is a good thing because it will be nicer when we go." , my science teacher was explaining to us about our upcoming field trip. I wonder where we are going. This will be my first time going on a field trip. My growing rate just slowed down enough last year so that I could start going to school. I hope that it's going to be cloudy, that way my family can chaperone.

"We will be going to a camp called Half Moon Lake," she continued, "and we would like everyone to come. This trip is beneficial in many ways to students. It teaches them leadership skills and responsibility. It's also really fun. The camp has numerous activities that we will be attending including a high ropes course, a low ropes course, a lake in which an optional Polar Plunge takes place, a baseball diamond, team-building games, and a campfire." This sounded so fun. I wonder when we will go. It's only March so I don't think that we will go anytime soon…

"We will be staying over at the camp for two nights and three days," continued after a brief pause, "and we will need chaperones to stay overnight and bring student's bags. We will take a bus down and your parents may drive you." That's great. "Does anyone have any questions regarding anything that I just said?" she asked. This is my opportunity. I raised my hand and she called in me.

"Can our parents drive our friends too?' I asked, "Yes," she replied, "as long as their parents contact one of us," she said motioning to herself along with my other teacher.

"That was a good question," she said, "Does anyone else have any questions or concerns?" No one else raised their hand so she continued, "The Cost is $125 per person including chaperones. Please contact me privately if you need financial assistance. Everyone will be going home today with folder of information about this to give to their parents. Also we will need a camp doctor, so if any of you," she said staring at me, "has a parent that is a doctor, we would love to have them as our camp doctor." Great, now I have to bring Grandpa into this. I want Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice to chaperone, I want them to be me and my friends chaperone, and Mom and Dad will insist on coming, and now I have to bring Grandpa into this. This means that none of these "chaperones" will go without their, Husband/wife so now my entire family will have to come. This is just perfect.

"Nessie," Jenna called, "Oh what," I replied, losing my train of thought, "the meeting is over; we have to go to last period now."

"Oh thanks," I replied walking away. Janna was the only one of my friends that knew that me and my family were not human. I have other friends such as Jazz, Kunthea, and Alison, but they didn't know our secret. They have been over to my house and everything too, but I just wasn't as close to them as I was to Janna. I was almost as close to Jazz as I was to Jenna. We were kind of like a threesome except that Jazz didn't always get invited to all the vampire related stuff. We would probably have to tell Jazz our secret too sometime.

"Renesmee? Renneesssmmeee?" called Janna again, "class is over the bell just rang." Janna sometimes was a lifesaver. A lot of times I would go into deep thought and totally lose track of time. Jenna would always help me out with whenever I lost track of time.

Before I knew it I was on the bus on the way home. Crap. Now I have to tell my family about the field trip and show them the folder. When I walked through the door into my house, my huge house, I was greeted by an overly excited Aunt Alice.


End file.
